fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Remnants of a Friend
As Jonny Blade walked around of what was a dojo, he lit up a cigar, taking a few puffs before putting it out. Man, somebody must've been really angry here. as he prepared to leave. Aojiro yawned, unimpressed with her previous opponent. A dark guild with a dojo style setting, they tried fighting with martial arts. They lost. She didn't leave a soul alive, destroying everyone irreparably, tearing them apart like playthings. Her 20th birthday had just passed, but she didn't feel in the mood to celebrate. There was more darkness to be quelled. Her chestnut hair flew freely, ending at the middle of her back while her eyes remained a glaring sunset. Daring a foolish individual to challenge her. So she began walking to the next destination, planning for how she would end her next guild. Hopefully they were just a bit stronger then the previous one, lest she be disappointed and have to desecrate the entire property. Something she had already done with the prior dojo. "A demon...or hybrid really." she mused, thinking about her complicated family history. Jonny only knew that it was one person. He immediately jumped into a portal, managing to land right in front of Aojiro, his childhood friend. Jonny got his cybernetics connected and ready in case they had to fight. She stopped, her gaze stormy. "What do you want?" Ao stated icily. She had no time for distractions when more guilds were begging for annihilation. Stepping around him the woman continued walking, uninterested in what her childhood friend had to say. A voice in Ao's head egged her on, telling her that a world of bastards awaited destruction. Dismissing the person behind her as nothing but as an insect, a unnecessary remnant of the past. One that should be left to those times. There was no need for them to rekindle any good will. He clearly was nothing more than an impediment to her plans of guild-hunting. Jonny pulls his former friend back using the pull of metal, hoping to knock some sense in his former friend. She felt the metal sting, causing to level a glare at Jonny that was the equivalent of murder. "Leave. Me. Alone. NOW." she said, venom dripping from her voice as she broke the metal's hold on with a slash of her storm energy. Aojiro faced the man that was once a good friend and rival. "Never interfere. My business is with them, not you. I have dark guilds to crush. If you can't understand that, then you'd best be prepared to suffer for it. Besides, it's fun watching those little maggots squirm when I tear them to pieces." Ao stated with a grin that was equal parts psychotic and menacing. The woman backed up before breaking out into a full-sprint to her next location. "It's my profession to show them no mercy. The gods are those who will forgive their deeds. My job is the executor who sends them to that trial." she said as quickly faded into the distance. Jonny then again appeared in front of her, using his Flash to blind her, then knocking her out using his cybernetic arm. He picked her up, and began to take her to his base. When she would wake up again, she would find a table with metal straps. Aojiro snickered at her predicament. That Jonny would be so unimaginative was typical. Gritting her teeth, she leveled her growing demon strength and broke through the straps. Freeing herself from the table, Ao dropped to the floor before finding herself in the base. Bored, she hopped back onto the table before jumping to the ceiling, ripping through it and into the airspace above with Storm enhanced punch. Child's play indeed before the woman disappeared into sky, remolding herself into the form of a storming cloud while joining an existing front. Apparently the man didn't understand boundaries. It didn't matter. She was done with him. He was a relic that she had no plans on revisiting. Not when Aojiro could feel the taunt of her darker side calling for the elimination of weaklings. Cleansing the land of trash. When Jonny saw that she had been released, he immediately made teleported in front of Aojiro, lightly headbutting her, landing her in the forest down below. Aojiro landed on the ground in a roll before standing up once more. Her face contorted temporarily into rage before calming. Despite being at her wit's end she decided to hear him out. Her sunset gaze glared out into the surroundings as she waited for him to return to the earth. "Look, what do you want Jonny? Can't you see I've changed? I'm not the girl you knew back then. And I don't think I could ever return to those days. Too much has happened since then for me to recover the blissful ignorance I had in during that time." she responded, tension crackling her voice. It was clear that a part of her didn't want to confront the past. Instead returning to the mind-numbing task of eliminating dark guild after dark guild. Cleaning house by moving up the food chain before destroying the top. Jonny looked at her with a blank and expressionless face, shocked at his once friend. What gotten into you, Aojiro, what happened? She laughed bitterly at his expression or lack thereof. "I see you've recognized the physical changes. But to answer your question life happened. And it resulted in what you see today. Though if you need details my "parents" were killed and I avenged them. Only to find out later that they weren't my family. Just some people I had been given to. Making the whole endeavor of tracking down their murders a grand waste of time. Especially as this magic took its toll on my psyche." Aojiro said coldly. "There was nothing to be done however as the deed had been completed. So I was left holding the bag as I figured out who my biological family was. Let's just say there was a surprise in store." The wind picked up, ruffling her chestnut hair while causing her maniacal red eyes to soften into something more humane. "It sucked. And I hate them. And myself."